Twilight: Wolf's Era
by Madi Dawson
Summary: What would've happened after the first twilight if Emily's sister came to live with her? Will Jacob still love Bella? Can she become a vampire guilt free? Contains all of the characters. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own the OCs and my plots. (Which includes this)**

**Chapter 1-BPOV**

I groggily slapped my alarm clock and the beeping stopped. I forced my eyes open and climbed out of bed. I ran a brush through my wild, shoulder length brown hair and applied mascara and coverup before leaving my mirror. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue sweater and stood in front of my mirror one more time.

Ugly.

That one word flew into my mind as soon as I saw myself. I've always hated how I looked. My brown eyes weren't pretty. My body didn't have much shape. And my hair just hung there. I wasn't beautiful like Rosalie. Edward deserved a beautiful girl and I was so ugly he looked even more like a god.

I pulled myself away from the mirror and walked downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table eating cereal with his newspaper. I hear him groan every few minutes at the stocks and whatever unlawful crime was committed this week.

After I had finished eating, Charlie looked up as I was grabbing my backpack and coat.

"Uh, Bells?" He stuttered over his words. Something awkward was coming up.

"Yeah?" I braced myself for anything and everything.

"You haven't been spending a lot of time with Jake lately." I groaned. "No, I know. You're busy with Edward and all, but you need to make some time for him. He's only trying to help. He cares about you Bella."

"I think Jacob cares a little too much."

"Bella, just go see him. Please?" Charlie was always nagging me to go see Jacob. I wasn't as enthusiastic as seeing him as Charlie wanted.

"Fine. I'll go from school." I was doing it only to make him happy. If I went now, I could get away with a few more weeks with just Edward.

I ran out the door right after I had agreed. The whole way to school I was mad at myself for giving in. Mainly, I was mad that I had agreed. Not that I was now forced to go see Jake and there was no avoiding it.

Jacob's crush on me was unbearable. Before it was easier to ignore. But he was going to some extremes and I just wanted him to stop. Edward and I were as in love as I think two people, well a vampire and a human, can get. Other than Sam and Emily. With Jacob butting in, it made things harder.

As soon as I pulled in the parking lot, Edward was leaning against his car. I grinned as he suddenly opened my door.

"Hey," I said as he pulled me and my backpack out of the truck. He kissed me softly. I pulled away and looked into his liquid topaz eyes. He smiled and kissed me again.

He held my hand as we walked into the building. The entire school had a meeting in the gym. This was extremely rare. The only times we had had them were if we had huge school or state wide projects and events, and when we had seven freshman transfer from China. We had the last day of finals this week and it wouldn't surprise me if they had more new students come for the next semester.

We sat in the third row next to Alice and Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie slipped in next to them, followed by Angela and Ben. I gasped as Jacob and the rest of the kids who went to the reservation school (which was only about twenty in the high school) stood up in the front next to the principal.

"We are having a merge of schools today. The Quilette reservation school is transferring all of their high school students." Our principal motioned at the group of the tall Indians. It was easy for me to pick out the werewolves just from their build. He continued to name them all and told us to welcome them.

I walked out with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Jacob caught up to me as I walked to my next class. "Guess what, Bella?"

"What?" Maybe I wouldn't have to go see him after all. The mock enthusiasm was a little too easy to detect.

"I got the same schedule as you." He grinned his huge grin.

"What?" I spun to look at him. Edward stopped with me and Rosalie and Emmet snarled softly.

"Relax. I just asked for the same as you. They were pretty flexible since I was a new student. Hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind?" I was actually steaming. "Now I don't get a break from you. Except weekends and major holidays. Which you'll probably invade too!"

"I'm offended. Bella, I thought you like me. Now you can like me even more since you get to be spending all of you weeks with me." His grin got bigger as we walked into the classroom.

"Well, since you go to a public high school now." I emphasized public. "You can't run around with no clothes on." Jacob laughed.

The teacher glared at us and I prepared myself for an enduring history lecture. I noticed the girl who was standing next to Jake at the assembly was sitting in front of him. He seemed to be counting the hairs on her head instead of taking notes.

My neck was sore after the class from watching Jacob and the girl. I wanted to know why his school was being absorbed by my school and who that girl was.

"Jake!" I called as we walked to our lockers. It didn't surprise me that his was next to mine. The mysterious girl's was two down.

"Why are you going to my school?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave? Oh, wait. I can't." Jacob replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You didn't have to get all defensive. I just was wondering."

"Because our school went broke." He said flatly.

The bell rang right as we slid into our seats. Edward had the same schedule as me and now so did Jake. The weird girl who kept following Jake did too. I guess they just copied his which copied mine.

I sat down at lunch hoping Jacob wouldn't follow me. But I was wrong. He sat on my other side, as Edward had already claimed the other side. The mystery girl was sitting at the table with Leah, Seth, Quill, and Embry. I smiled as I hear Embry's big laugh.

Mike seemed to like Jake's 'power' over Edward.

"So do you work out or something?" Mike was amazed at seventeen year old Jake's body-building muscles. I grinned.

"Yep." I knew that was a cover for being a werewolf. "All the time."

"Cool." Mike was still in awe. Jessica was the one to break the now awkward silence.

"So, Jacob, do you have a girlfriend?" She glance at me and then back at him. Without that look, she would've seemed interested. Mike hadn't caught the glance and thought she was.

Jacob looked down at his food and almost seemed to push the word out, "Nope," Edward smiled to himself. I elbowed him in the ribs, though I knew it did no good.

"Hmm," Jessica went back to eating.

"So what are you all doing for Christmas?" Angela asked. Christmas was only a week away. Renee had already sent her cards out and I had gotten my present which was sitting under Charlie's fake tree. She was going on a cruise with Phil, which got me off the hook.

"I'm going down to New York to see my cousins. The rest of my family is flying in." Jessica sounded excited. I was sure her wardrobe would be entirely replaced when she came back.

"Cool. I'm staying here. All of the extended and immediate relatives have decided to spend their Christmas cramming themselves into my little house." Angela's Christmas sounded like canning peaches.

"Lucky! I'm only having my cousin. And he's a nerd." We all laughed since Ben was a nerd.

"I'm staying here too. My mom's parents are flying out and so are her sister. So nobody that's any fun." Mike seemed disappointed that his Christmas wasn't one to remember.

"What about you guys?" Angela asked the Cullens.

"We're staying here. Our family is deciding to stay away for Christmas. Apparently it's more fun up in Canada." Alice lied. Her best one yet. Last Christmas, they all conveniently got strep throat.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Charlie since Renee is going on a cruise." I added to the conversation.

"All my family's here so I'm set." Jacob seemed thrilled with his next plan. "Billy and I will probably come over on Christmas." He said to me. I glared at my salad.

Mike's ever growing crush on me was also getting on my nerves. He seemed so disappointed that I was apparently spending my Christmas with Jake. Thankfully the bell rang before the tension got any worse.

The rest of my day was just terrible. Having to see Jacob and the mystery girl every class, got annoying. I was really tired of them. And I didn't even know her.

Edward had Alice drive his car home and he drove me home in my slow truck. The whole way home he pushed it until I had to put an end to the torture of my poor truck.

"Edward! You don't have to kill the truck. It knows you hate it and want it to go faster, but it's not going to. So lay off." After my speech I settled back into my seat.

"If you're finished, I need to say something." I turned to look at him as he pulled the truck to a halt in the driveway. "I know it's difficult with Jacob at school. But you have to know that no matter what, I love you. So much more than he does. And I'm willing to let you go if you want to."

"No! I'm not leaving you. You keep saying that and it's wasting your breath. Jacob's barely my best friend anymore and I love you. I'm yours and that's never going to change." I was so afraid that he might leave. I didn't want him to leave. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Um, Edward. I have to go see Jacob. I told Charlie that I'd visit him after school." I groaned realizing that I forgot.

"He's in a good mood. He'll be home in about ten minutes. Just tell him he goes to school with you and he's got a carbon copy of your schedule."

I nodded and opened the front door. Edward scooped me up and carried me upstairs. He set me gently on my bed. Once our coats and backpacks were on the floor and he kissed me softly. I pulled him closer. We heard Charlie come through the door and I ran downstairs with Edward in tow.

"Bella? Why are you here? We made a deal." He was glaring at Edward the whole time as if it was his fault that I wasn't with Jacob right now.

"Well, funny thing dad. The reservation high school shut down and now Jacob goes to my school. So problem solved!"

"No, Bella. You don't get to see him as much."

"Yes I do. He sat right next to me at lunch and we talked. And, get this, he has a carbon copy of my schedule. Sweet talked the lady who does them and got the same one as me."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously. I tried as hard as I could to look enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"Well, whatever. Billy called me on the way home. Said Jacob wants you to come down for dinner and stuff. You can go down whenever. The sooner the better." Edward stiffened. He didn't like me going down there because of the werewolves. I always felt protected, though.

"Okay. I guess I'll go now. I don't have any homework."

Charlie walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. Edward turned to face me and murmured quietly.

"Bella, I don't want you to go down there. Please. Just come to my house and say you went."

"Charlie will know. Besides, the werewolves can protect me. It's not like I'll be hurt."

"Please,"

"No. Edward, I want to go. I really do miss Jacob and I want to see Emily and Seth too."

"I guess there really is no point in arguing with you." Edward sighed and walked me out to my truck. He kissed me before he ran to his house. By the time my truck finally started, he was probably home.

On the way to La Push, I felt excited to see Jacob. It seemed like I hadn't seen him in a while. Him following me around all day didn't really count. As I pulled up in the driveway, I saw little snowflakes fall silently on my windshield. Now I wish I had brought a winter coat.

I knocked on the door and Jacob opened it. "Bella!" He crushed me in a big bear hug. I gasped for breath and he released me. "You look freezing. Come on inside." I followed him into the little warm house. He made it look even smaller.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked as I saw no food whatsoever.

"We're going to Em's. And we probably should start going down. Do you want a coat?" I nodded and he disappeared into his room. He came out with a parka.

"Thanks." I pulled it on and waited for Billy to come.

We walked down to Emily's house in silence. I wondered what Jacob was thinking. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind like the other wolves.

"So," I attempted to break the silence but I wasn't able to come up with anything to say.

"Emily's sister moved in with her and Sam." Jacob mentioned as we neared the house.

"Oh," I stopped at the door and Jake stepped in front of me and opened it slowly. As we walked in, I saw Emily's beautiful scared face. I gasped as the mystery girl stepped out from behind her. Her face resembled Emily's. Her green eyes weren't as soft as her sister's. Her straight black hair hung to her waist. She was beautiful. I instantly felt jealous from looking at her. Though she was easily a head taller than Emily, she stood behind her as if to avoid my prying eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" Emily rushed to greet me with a hug. "This is my little sister, Juliet. She moved in a few weeks ago." She motioned at her sister. Juliet smiled and looked back at her feet.

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to break the ever awkward silence.

Quill and Embry burst through the front door quickly followed by Seth and Leah. Sue wasn't too far behind. Paul and Sam came in a little afterward. Seth laughed with Juliet and I grinned as I saw how obvious his crush was. Jacob stood leaning on the counter watching her. We all ate buffet style crowded in Emily's tiny kitchen. After we were done eating I helped her clear away the dishes.

Sam cleared his throat. "If we can all stop eating Emily's wonderful food, we can get started." Crap. I'd invaded yet another meeting. But this one wasn't as up close and personal. I wondered what this one was about.

Juliet stood next to Emily. Seth tried to get as close to her as he could. Jacob stood next to Sam at the head of the table. He kept his eyes focused on her at the other end.

"We found the red head trying to invade our lines again. She tried again last night and thankfully we were able to head her off. But she's coming back. We need to put and end to it." I inhaled sharply. Victoria was coming back. She was coming back for me. I knew she would. But I never thought she'd come back this soon.

"We don't know what she's after. Until we do, we need to keep everyone safe." Jacob took charge. I noticed how he seemed to be saying it to Juliet.

"Jacob's right. We can't let anyone here get hurt. Especially humans. Unfortunately," Sam stopped and took a deep breath as if he wasn't sure how to put the next part. "we have to call on the Cullens for help." A lot of groans swept through the room. No one here, but me, wanted that. I was the only one who loved them all.

Jacob leaned over and whispered to Sam. I saw Juliet shake her head and mutter something under her breath. She obviously didn't like the idea either. We all knew it had to happen.

"It's not an easy thing or an easy decision. But it's going to have to work. If we all stick our heads together it's going to work." Sam tried to convince everyone that it would work. But not even I could believe it would work.

"But what if trying to get it to work makes it worse?" Juliet's voice broke through the chatter. Everyone turned at looked at her like she was an angel. "If we try to make an alliance with them, we could end up with another war on our hands. What if leaving the treaty and what stands now alone, can help more. With the red head on our territory, we can fight her. If she get's to their territory, they can take care of it on their own. We have to think of the big picture."

"She has a point." Jacob added keeping his eyes on her.

"I understand the consequences. But sometimes we have to do things to save people we care about rather than trying to keep something that didn't ever exist."

ar between the both of us makes things worse and they bite more people? It'll be more chaotic." Leah interjected. She stared at Sam as she talked. She looked so wounded. "It's not going to help if we save a few people and then end up with a bigger problem."

"We need to think this out, Sam. We can't just jump to a conclusion and say that it's the best possible solution. It's a matter of thinking." Juliet's points made Sam snap his mouth shut.

"Maybe it is best if we try to make an alliance. It's not permanent, if we don't want it to be." Jacob quickly changed sides. Juliet's frown still looked beautiful.

"I agree. It's settled." Sam added as he saw Leah, Embry, Seth, and Juliet open their mouths.

After everyone left I helped finish picking up. Jacob and Sam went to talk to the Cullens. Juliet and Emily were silent as they stood washing dishes.

"What do you have against the Cullens?" I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it.

"Because we're mortal enemies. Didn't Jake tell you? He seemed to tell you everything." Juliet's voice had an unexpected edge to it.

"He did, but I don't know why you still hate them if you made the treaty."

"The treaty didn't solve all of our problems. We still kill vampires. So we don't like each other. We just don't eat each other." She laughed.

"I just don't undersand."

"It's like asking the lion why he eats sheep. We don't get along. That's it. This alliance isn't easy but Sam feels it's necessary."

"I think you all should just get along. I mean, I know it's hard and everything. But how hard can it really get?"

"You don't understand, since you're a human."

"I'm don't even get it." Emily looked up from her scrubbing and looked at me sympathetically.

"It's just a thing. Like how we always have 'fevers'. It's just who we are." I nodded though I still didn't understand. We finished the dishes and I knew I should get back.

"I'm going to head out. Thanks Emily for everything." I hugged her as I thanked her for dinner.

"No problem. You can come over anytime. I don't mind." Emily smiled and she waved as I walked back to Jacob's house to get my truck. I shivered in Jacob's parka. I opened my truck door and saw Jacob sitting inside. I jumped and exhaled sharply.

"Geez, Bella! Calm down." Jacob leaned over to shut my door. He pulled me closer.

"Jacob, I've got to go."

"Charlie won't mind." Jacob leaned in and stroked my hair. I pulled back and leaned on my steering wheel. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Jake. I've really got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob nodded and climbed out of my truck and into his house.

I felt so bad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. The whole way home I felt awful. He made me feel like a monster. I just couldn't love him the way he wanted to be loved. You'd think he'd get over it by now. But I guess I was wrong.

My truck rattled as I pulled into the driveway. Charlie's car was parked in it's usual spot. I half expected to see Edward's car too, but he wasn't here. I sighed and unlocked the front door. Charlie was snoring on the couch and I covered him with a blanket. I tiptoed up the stairs so I wouldn't wake him up.

I entered my room and smiled as I saw Edward reclining on my bed. He came to me within seconds of me pulling my coat of.

"Where have you been? Alice lost sight of you and I couldn't cross over to their territory. What were you doing?" Edward's voice hurried over the sentences, never faltering.

"I was with Jake. Trust me, I wasn't hurt and I was safe." I tried to calm him down. He always over reacted when I went down to La Push.

"I don't want you down there. You know that."

"But I won't get hurt. You know _that._" I smiled. He was forced to grin at my sad excuse of a comeback.

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know. Sometimes you have to trust someone else to keep me safe."

He sighed. "I know. And that's what hurts me. Is the _he _has to keep you safe. I know you trust him, but I'm wary."

"You're going to trust him. Besides, the alliance is going to have to work, if you like it or not."

"The alliance will work. It's not completely dependent on me." He smiled.

"Come on. We don't have to think about his now. It's just you and me." I pulled him in and kissed him softly. I was reluctant so he would kiss me back. He pushed me onto the bed and kissed me gently. He never kissed me the way I wanted to be, but I enjoyed what I had.

"I love you." I whispered between kisses.

"I know." He grinned and pulled away. I knew he would. Suddenly something snapped in my head.

Werewolf.

Juliet was a werewolf. When she was talking about how the whole mortal enemies thing was 'just a thing' and it was like how they were really hot. And she said '_we_ have fevers'. I couldn't believe it. How was she a wolf but Emily wasn't? Or was it just one of those things where it skipped Emily?

Dozens of other questions rushed into my head and I couldn't keep them straight. Could she imprint? Or was that only for the guys? Jacob hadn't explained that part to me.

Jacob.

What if he imprinted on her? What if they were going to fall in love and he'd forget about me? What would happen to me? I couldn't stand the thought of living without Jake. That's one of the reasons why I was trying to find a way that I could be a vampire, but still have Jacob.

Vampire.

I could be one now. If Jacob had someone else, then he wouldn't really want me. So I could change and be guilt free. But what if he still wanted me? Could I bear to change then? He'd have someone else to take care of him and he would have someone else to heal his hurt. Like he'd done with me.

Edward.

I'd completely forgotten about him. He was sitting next to me with panic written all over his face. I snapped out of my trance slash hyperventilating state and looked into his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry. She's a werewolf too. Just like him." I was stunned.

"Who's a werewolf like who?" Edward murmured. His voice slowly started to calm me down.

"Juliet, like Jacob." I stuttered. I was so afraid of what my life was about to become. I sat there in shock of what it already was.

* * *

_What did you think? I'm pretty happy with it. It's probably my sixth draft, or something absurd like that. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! I'm almost done with the second chapter now._


	2. Chapter 2:Broken Hearts

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own the OCs and my plots**

**Chapter 2-JPOV (Juliet not Jacob)**

After the meeting that night at Emily's house that night., I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest thinking. That stupid vampire was coming after that stupid girl who had got herself, and now the rest of us, into a stupid mess. That's all it was. Stupid.

I pushed to the back of my mind. Thinking about it wasn't helping anything. It was just making me madder. I grabbed my hair brush and ran it through my black hair. Eventually I calmed down enough to think about another matter that had been I'd been itching to fix.

Jacob.

He was the only reason I had stayed. I was just visiting Emily, but then I met him. I wanted to stay just for him. Em didn't mind. She probably wouldn't if I told her either. But this was something that was my own problem. Being a werewolf meant that instead of true love, we got imprinting. But only Jacob could do that to me. I could love him but he could still imprint on someone else.

He watched me all the time. It was a little odd. But I have to admit, I like it. It makes me feel like I'm protected. I'm safe. But he always thought about _her. _Bella was the source of all my problems. He loved her. Connecting with his mind, I could see that. He wanted her and he didn't want her to love her stupid vampire boyfriend. But he couldn't change it and he was mad about that. He _was _interested in me, though. But as far as I know, he didn't want to imprint or even love me.

"Jules?" Emily knocked on my door.

"Em, you can come in." I sat up and stretched my legs out.

Emily walked into my tiny room and perched on the end of my bed. "Jacob's in love with you." She said with confidence.

"What?" I was astonished. Emily who couldn't read his thoughts, could figure it out. But I couldn't.

"You know it. He watches you and he obviously would do anything to protect you. When you're not looking, he smiles at you. I'm not making it up."

"I don't think you are. I've read his mind, Em. He's interested in me, just because I'm new and pretty." I was sure I sounded defeated and Emily wasn't happy about it.

"No. He could be trying to keep it from you. Sam said they can do that. But sometimes it slips out. That's why you know he's interested in you." She was just trying to help and I was okay with that, but her pressing it was a little annoying.

"If he wants to imprint, he will. But I'm not going to push it." I ended the conversation and climbed under the blankets.

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night," I mumbled.

The next morning, I ate breakfast and hurried down to Jacob's place with Sam. We were going to meet the Cullens at the clearing. Seth followed us down and Leah chose to stay back at her house until the last minute.

"Hey guys!" Jacob saw me and quickly changed it. "Hey, Juliet."

"Hi," I avoided his eyes. I played with my hair to try and keep from getting over excited.

"We don't have to leave for another hour. Why'd you come so early?" Jacob questioned Sam.

"I want to talk strategies and a few other things with you."

I followed Seth into the living room. He sat on the couch and moved over for me to sit next to him. I threw my legs over his and leaned against the other side. I was a little too long for the couch and bent my knees slightly so I didn't snap it in half. Seth fingered my ankles and popped probably every bone in them. Normally, I would've found it weird. But he was my cousin and I was used to it.

Jacob and Sam came into the room and Jacob met my eyes. This time I didn't try and look away. He motioned for me to follow him. Sam sat on a chair and watched Seth.

"What?" I demanded. "You suddenly can't say 'I need to talk to you?'"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. I felt my heart beat harder in my chest. His hand was gentle on mine and he didn't drop it when we were in his room.

"I need to explain something to you. I'm not in love with you. I know you're in love with me and I don't want things to be weird." He still grasped my hand.

"I thought you were. You acted like you were. You didn't stop staring at me. All the time you watch me. I can't believe you're not in love with me. Then why did you act the way you did?" I ranted on and on. I was mad. He led me to think that he loved me, and then said he wasn't. He might as well have slapped me in the face and said he hated me.

He kissed me.

Suddenly Jake pushed me against the door and kissed me. He wasn't harsh, but _wanting. _I stopped trying to force him off of me and let him kiss me. After a few seconds I started to kiss him back. I didn't think. He pulled away but stayed close to me. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. Someone knocked on the door and we both jumped back. He opened the door and Sam stood outside.

"We need to go." He looked at me and then Jacob. He probably already knew what happened. Right then, I didn't mind.

I followed Jake as we met up with the rest of the pack. We all walked up to the clearing. The light breeze felt nice as we waited for the Cullens. I pulled my waist length, straight hair up into a high pony tail. I felt unsafe in my human form. But Sam thought it was best to stay like this. Leah stood next to me. Her piercing black eyes glared at Sam. She seemed so hurt, yet so mad at the same time.

Jacob didn't watch me anymore. Without his eyes on me, and being in my human form, I felt really uncomfortable and I wanted to change. The Cullens finally showed up with Bella tagging along. She smiled at me. Jacob's thoughts came tumbling into my head.

He loved her. He wanted her. Images of her smiling, laughing. It hurt me. He had said he didn't love me, then he kissed me. Now he was thinking of her still.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate it." Doctor Cullen seemed surprised we were there.

"It's not like we had a choice." Jacob snapped back. I stepped closer to him. I felt safer now that there was only a few inches between our shoulders.

"Either way," It was easier for Carlisle to act nice than Jake. "Jasper's expertise is crucial to training you."

"_Our _training. What about the rest of you?" Leah growled. I sighed. She had to open her mouth no matter what the topic.

"All of us need to be trained. Not just you." Carlisle's argument was flawless. Leah shut up after that. "Jasper. If you will." He motioned between the two lines we had created. We all stood across from each other. Most glaring. Some, confused.

"First, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you easily. Second, never get distracted. That's one of the most dangerous things you do. Third, do everything quicker than them. It'll make it easier if you can outrun them and confuse them." Jasper was talking and I listened intently. I didn't want to go out there and die without making anything better. I wanted to help. Seth and Emily didn't want me out there. Sam wasn't too excited either. But I was going to help.

"Edward, would you like to go first?" Edward walked up to him and they fought quickly. Within a few minutes it was over and Edward was pinned to the ground.

After a few hours of watching them fight, I was confidant enough to fight myself. I wasn't really sure how to translate what they did as vampires, to how to do it if you were a giant wolf.

As we turned to leave, Jacob caught my arm. I turned around and walked back to him. We waited until everyone else left. Leah looked back and smirked. She walked away with the rest of the pack.

"Juliet, I owe you an apology for what happened earlier. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I'm in love with," He paused as if to pick his words carefully.

"Bella," My throat was dry as I whispered her name.

"Yeah. I'm in love with Bella. But I love being with you. You make me feel, better. But I can't be with you. I want _her. _You deserve someone who's willing to take care of you and love you and only you. I won't be able to love you and only you. I'm in love with Bella, and I'm not changing it."

"I don't care, Jake. I'm in love with you like you're in love with Bella. I can't live without you, Jacob." I felt tears run down my cheeks. He didn't understand.

"I'm not putting you through this."

"Through what? I want you. I'm in love with you, Jacob. I'm not going to stop loving you, ever." I turned around to leave. I couldn't stand there and see him tear me up for something I wanted that he refused to give me.

"Fine. I'm in love with you. But I'm more in love with Bella and I don't want to give her up. But if I don't have you, I'll never have to give you up."

I turned around and stood an inch from his face. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I pressed my lips to his cheek and walked back to the path. Jacob caught up to me and grabbed my elbow. His smile fell when he saw my tear stained face. He pulled me to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed and called him every bad name I knew.

"You done?" He asked me as I looked up at him and wiped my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." I said as I pulled away. He held me tight to his chest.

Jacob shook his head. "You shouldn't be. I'm sorry. I didn't have to go off on you like that. I'm sorry, Juliet."

"It's fine, Jake." I pulled away again and this time he let me go. I started to walk again and he caught my hand. I smiled and kept walking.

When we got back to Jacob's house, we were out of breath from racing. Even if I couldn't be in love with Jacob, I wanted to be his best friend than be an enemy.

We plopped down on the couch and gulped in air. I pulled my hair out of its captive ponytail and shook it out. I messed with it for a minute before giving up with trying to tame it. Jacob scooted closer to me and played with a strand of my hair. I watched him for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful. It was a look I hadn't seen on Jacob's face since the day I met him. But even then it wasn't there long.

I wanted to kiss Jacob and make him love me. I was so tired of him pretending like I was just his pretty best friend. Even if it was all I got, I'd always want more. I stood up in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Jake, I'm going to be your friend. Because that's what you want and I'm going to let you win this one. But I'm always going to love you and that's something you can't take away from me." I said it with a strong voice and I was surprised I was able to muster the courage to even get the first word out. Jake just kind of sat there.

He looked at our hands and sighed. I didn't want to have just ruined everything that had been built up over the past few weeks. I knew I probably did. I was just trying to communicate with him. I was sorry that I couldn't be a nicer person who could just shut her stupid mouth. I all of the sudden felt very awkward, standing in Jacob's living room holding his hands and having just given him a huge speech basically restating for the thousandth time that I loved him.

In one swift move, Jacob pulled me on to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands on my back. He was gentle and eager, I tried to slow his rapid movements. My hands moved to his bare chest and I could feel his heart pumping faster and faster.

Then the stupid door.

I climbed off of him and walked to the door. I got there in record time and opened the door to see Bella's face glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. _A little rude for being at someone else's house. _I thought. Jake heard. _Be nice. _He answered. Seconds later he was at my side.

"Jacob, let me in." Bella was in a very demanding mood today. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on, Bella. Juliet doesn't bite." He laughed and winked at me.

I mumbled. "Hard,"

"If you don't mind, I want to talk to Jacob alone." She demanded once again as soon as her coat was off.

Jacob agreed easily. "Sure. Juliet, can you run over to Em's?"

I glared at him. He couldn't get rid of me that fast. "I'll think I'll stay here."

Bella's unsightly glare cause me to snicker at her just so I could see more lines show up on her forehead. She clinged to Jacob's arm like it was the last drop of water on the Earth. I laughed.

"It's nice that Jake's iron strong. Otherwise you're face might burn a hole through his chest." I giggled. Payback was awesome.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" She whined. "I am _not _ugly."

"Yup." I grinned.

"She's just playing. You're not ugly, Bella." Jake tried to split the fight up.

"You're right. I am just playing. Just wait till I get started."

"I might be ugly, but you're a disgrace to cockroaches." Bella snapped. She obviously was lying. If there was one thing I'd learned about her, it was the fact that she can't lie to save her life.

"Stop!" Jake shouted. "Neither of you are ugly. Juliet, I'm talking to Bella. Alone. Bella, don't call Juliet names." I was surprised that Jacob was so objected to the idea that we were fighting. He loved to fight. And he was good. Both verbally and physically.

"I'm going to Em's." I said and stormed out of the house. Jacob ran after me.

"Juliet!" He grabbed my wrist.

"What? You want to tell me that if Bella's here, I get kicked out?" I yanked my wrist out of my grasp. "But then after I get kicked out, I'm asked back?"

"No! You don't have to leave, Juliet." Jacob pleaded. I looked at him. His brown eyes were entrancing and I turned to walk back to the house. I wasn't happy about being in the same room, even the same house, as Bella. But I was glad that Jacob wanted me there.

Bella fumed. "Jacob! Why's she back?"

"Because I said she could."

"I'm only talking to you."

Jacob sighed and dropped my hand. He walked into his room and she followed him. Bella smirked as she shut the door. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella's voice was loud and shrill.

"Tell you what?"

"That Juliet's a werewolf."

A loud silence enveloped the room. I shuddered at the thoughts that might be going through her head. I didn't want her to know that I was there or that I knew exactly what she as saying. Bella flung the door open and marched into the kitchen. Jacob walked out slowly and glared at me.

"I know you've been here,"

"Jake, I just wanted to know that you were okay."

Jacob laughed. "You think that Bella can hurt a werewolf? Jeez, I never knew she was so strong." His irritated me and I wanted to smack some sense into him.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled from the kitchen. Jacob kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen. I followed a few feet behind him. She stood with a glass of water in her hand like she was ready to throw it at something.

She exhaled hard and flipped her hair. "Why is she back, _again_?"

"What's it to you?" I asked. My voice was steady as I began my next speech. "I'm a free person. You're not going to tell me what to do and expect me to do it. I'm not going to listen to you, of all people. As far as I know, if Jake is okay with me here, then I'll be here."

"I've already got the position of best friend." She sneered. "Unless you want to be the third wheel."

"You're bloodsucking boyfriend has that spot claimed." I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. I wasn't the kind of person to say something like that. Jacob _had _rubbed off on me, Em was right.

Bella stood there with her mouth hanging open as if she had something to say, but then saw a rat. I wanted to laugh, but I knew I'd done enough. I must've shocked them both, because Jacob stopped too.

"I've gotta go." Bella set her glass down and walked past Jacob, who still stood there incompetent. I heard the door shut before he even blinked.

"What did you just say?"

"So now you're my mother? Jake, you say it all the time." I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"It's different. She, most people, know that I don't like him. You're supposed to be the good girl who's sweet to everyone and doesn't even consider saying things like that."

I rinsed my apple in the sink and answered, "Who decided that was who I was?" I bit into the apple and waited for him to answer me.

"You did."

"I would never, _ever, _want that to be my reputation. I'm sweet, but that's not who I am, Jake. I'm Juliet and I'm going to do what I want to do. If I feel like calling someone's boyfriend a bloodsucking third wheel, then I will. But you or anyone else is going to tell me who I'm supposed to be." I walked outside and started to head back home. Jacob ran after me. This time, I took off running. My apple fell to the ground as I pulled off my shoes. I yanked my clothes off in one clean move and shifted before Jacob reached me. I heard him in my head.

_Get back here!_

_No! _I ran and ran. It felt so good to run. I knew he'd changed too. Soon he started to catch up to me and I ran faster. My long legs were able to beat him. The wind started kicking up and it blew my fur in crazy directions. I felt snowflakes on my nose and I turned to look for Jacob. He stood bare chested and in his shorts. I stopped running and turned to look at him. I walked a few feet and sat down.

"Come on, Jules! You can't run away from everything!"

_Explain that to yourself. It works fine for you, but when I do it, there's something wrong with it. _

"Juliet, please! I need you here, with me. And if you leave, I'm not going to have you."

_I'll stay. For now. But I really like running. _I smiled. My dog smile was better, I always argued. Em thought different, but she always did.

"Thank you." He laughed at my wolfy smile. "Change back now." I growled and he turned around. I phased back and pulled my shorts and tank top back on.

"Better?" I asked as I ran my hand through my tangled hair. The wind was getting stronger as we walked back.

Jacob grasped my hand in his and I laid my head on his shoulder. We walked back silently. I knew he was happy. Finally.

* * *

_I finally finished it! It took me so long because of my writers block. I think it moved a little fast. I might be expanding on it soon. Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
